Traduccion: Betting on love
by mely1989
Summary: TRADUCCION - La vida de Bella cambia cuando encuentra fotos de su novio, Jacob con otra chica, ella recurre a Rose y sus fiestas para ayudarla a olvidarlo, sin embargo será el nuevo chico de la ciudad quien va a ayudarla a olvidarlo por completo. AH
1. Here we go again

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, tan solo me adjudico la traducción de la historia escrita por Courtz0816. **

**Ademas esta es mi primera traducción… espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mi…**

**TRADUCCION - La vida de Bella cambia cuando encuentra fotos de su novio, Jacob con otra chica, ella recurre a Rose y sus fiestas para ayudarla a olvidarlo, sin embargo será el nuevo chico de la ciudad quien va a ayudarla a olvidarlo por completo. AH**

* * *

Here we go again

(Aqui vamos otra vez)

Buenos días perras – un nuevo año trae a un nuevo reto! Y este año va a ser masivo xox. Rose.

Es el primer día de clases, yo estaba en mi último año. Este año va a ser el fin de una gran parte de mi vida pero el comienzo de algo nuevo y excitante. Asistí a Forks Academy, una prestigiosa y adinerada escuela privada, yo sin embargo no soy ni rica ni prestigiosa, yo estaba aquí gracias a una beca académica. Mi padre Charlie me ha criado solo, mi mama nos abandono cuando era pequeña. El es el jefe de policía de Forks, somos muy parecidos entre si así que naturalmente nos llevamos bien. El me permite bastante libertad para hacer lo que quiero, sabiendo que si me meto en problemas el seria el primero en llegar a la escena.

Rose y Alice, mis dos mejores amigas son las queen bees (NT. suena mejor en ingles) de Forks Academy, y no lo saben, ellas a diferencia de mi son muy ricas y prestigiosas, muy muy ricas. Sin embargo ambas tienen padres ausentes y como resultado pasan gran parte del día en mi casa con Charlie. Ellas sostienen que disfrutan de cómo cocino, no obstante se que les gusta interactuar con una figura paternal, alguien que las elogie por las buenas notas o las regañen por las malas, básicamente que alguien se interese por ellas. Es bastante triste en realidad pero bastante común aquí en Forks, una ciudad en donde tener una niñera, una criada y una tarjeta ilimitada son consideradas cosas necesarias.

La falta de una niñera no es la única razón que tengo con los otros estudiantes de F.A, tengo que trabajar duro por mi colegiatura, mi papi no puede construir una nueva ala de la biblioteca y mandarme a una Ivy League. Prefiero leer y estudiar que ir de fiesta, beber y usar drogas, si no fuera por Alice y Rose seria una paria total, sin embargo su popularidad me ha permitido que haga lo que quiera y no ser encasillada. No soy una perdedora total, yo todavía me divierto lo que pasa es que lo hago mas tranquilo que los demás.

Este verano un enorme anuncio ha hecho cambiar a los futuros graduados. La escuela de varones local La Push Grammar había sido incendiada y como resultado han combinado ambas escuelas, ahora seria una escuela de educación mixta. Este anuncio ha hecho la vida de Rose. No me malentiendan Rose no sale con chicos de secundaria, no obstante esto no significa que ella no juegue con ellos y que disfruta de la atención que le dan. Rose a menudo a sido descrita como una modelo de Victoria Secret, ella es alta y de largas piernas con una larga cabellera rubia ondulada, tiene curvas en los lugares correctos y sabe como utilizarlas a su favor. Tiene una actitud que rivaliza con Naomi Campbells, para mi ella es dulce, cariñosa y ridícula para los demás es una total perra. Uno no se mete con Rose y permanece en la ciudad para hablar de ello. She has driven more girls to boarding school than Cheech and Chong has drive kids to pot. (NT/ no lo traduzco por que no tiene mucho sentido).

Alice por otro lado es popular por razones completamente diferentes, mientras ella es hermosa con una cara de porcelana perfecta, es diminuta de 1.5cm con el cabello corto. Alice es la coordinadora social de Forks, no solo de la academia sino del pueblo entero. Ella es como la ultima puerta, si no le gustas, no te invita…a cualquier parte. Los padres la adoran por que es dulce y considerada y tiene una mezquina carita de perrito degollado que te hace hacer lo que quiere. Los niños le temen por que si la miran de lado le pueden decir adiós al baile de invierno.

Ahora pueden ver por que tenia permitido ser una friky estudiosa y nadie dice nada, Rose los amenazaría de por vida y Alice les aseguraría que nunca mas serian invitados a ninguna otra fiesta por el resto de su existencia en Forks. Se preguntaran porque son mis amigas? por que nos conocemos desde el preescolar y nuestro vinculo no es roto por los esteriotipo. Soy completamente diferente a mis dos amigas en prácticamente todo. Soy normal, y cuando digo normal me refiero completamente sin complicaciones. Yo soy de estatura media, tengo cabello castaño, ojos marrones, tengo curvas pero no como Rose, no me gusta la moda, dejo que la gente me pisotee y amo la escuela. Creo que se puede decir que nos equilibramos entre si.

Hay algo mas que debería decirte, la persona que acabo de describir es la que yo solía ser. Algo me paso este verano, algo que me cambio. Yo tenía un novio, Jacob, estuvimos saliendo durante por mas de un año. Estaba completamente enamorada de el, estaba dispuesta a casarme con el. Éramos perfectos juntos, sin embargo cuando regrese de las vacaciones en México con Rose y Al en el comienzo del verano tenia fotos en mi casilla de correo de mi Jacob besando a otra chica. No cualquier otra chica, Lauren "Slutface" Mallory, la mayor perra en todo el colegio. Estaba devastada. No abandone mi habitación por días, Rose y Alice intervinieron y me llevaron de fiestas a Las Vegas (el dinero ilimitado nos consiguió fácilmente identificaciones falsas). Fue allí donde hice un nuevo amigo, Vodka. El vodka y yo comenzamos una intensa relación, comencé a confiar en ella, me hacia olvidar a Jacob, me permite librarme de la tímida, aburrida Bella y descubrir a la nueva Bella.

Alice fue algo inquieta acerca mi nueva yo B (el nombre que me da Rose cuando vamos de fiesta) pero imagino que mientras yo sea feliz ella es feliz. Créanme yo fui feliz, no tenia ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Alice había aconsejado a Jacob que se alejara lo mas lejos posible de Forks por que cuando Rose regresara el seria el primero en su lista con Lauren de cerca en segundo lugar. Alice tenía sus manos atadas con Lauren por que era su prima segunda y por lo tanto no podía hacer lo que ella sabia hacer mejor, sacarla de las páginas sociales. No me preocupe, yo sabia que Rose tendría algo planeado para ella. Pasamos el resto del verano de fiesta y comunicándonos con varias fraternidades. Tenía una nueva confianza y no tenia miedo de demostrarla. Alice estaba encantada cuando le pedí que le diera a mi armario una mejora. Ahora luzco como si perteneciera con Al y Rose. Estaba preparada para el nuevo año escolar y B iba a tomar Forks.

Al comienzo de cada año escolar se nos dan tareas/ atrevimientos de Rosalie que tenemos que completar, tenemos todo el año para cumplirlas pero para la graduación ya deben estar hechas. Hace 3 años Rose decidió que yo debería probar para el coro del colegio, tengo una vos terrible, por lo que el reto fue cómico. Una vez Alice tuvo que llevar un vestido de una temporada pasada al lanzamiento de la temporada de primavera, para mi eso no significaba nada pero para Alice eso significo llorar 3 días antes del evento y asegurarse que no se le tomaran fotos para documentar el momento. Por lo general hacíamos estas cosas por que estábamos aburridas y eran divertidas. No podía esperar para ver lo que Rose tenia preparado para este año, siendo este nuestro ultimo año yo sabia que iba a ser enorme o como decía el mensaje de texto de Rose de esta mañana, masivo.

Me prepare para la escuela poniendo un poquito mas de esfuerzo en mi apariencia que al que le ponía antes, la difamación de las dos escuelas estaba en mi mente. Quería causar una buena impresión. Mi falda era considerablemente mas corta que años anteriores y mi camisa mas apretada, no obstante todavía tenia mi viejo par de converse, la nueva Bella todavía aprecia el valor de la comodidad. Estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando oí la bocina del nuevo Ferrari de Alice, un regalo de sus padres para decir lo siento por no estar en tu vida… nunca. Se había convertido en obligatorio que vayamos al café cerca de la escuela los lunes a la mañana, nos da a las 3 el tiempo de debatir los eventos del fin de semana pasado. Hoy era un día especial y por eso estaríamos en la cafetería 2 hs antes del comienzo de clases, había mucho para discutir sobre lo que paso durante las vacaciones, aparentemente. Personalmente hubiera preferido esas horas extras para dormir, pero no puedo romper la tradición como me informaron Rose y Alice.

Camine hacia el auto de Alice y pude ver a través de la ventana que ella estaba realmente mas que contenta, otra razón por la que Alice y yo somos diferentes, ella es una persona madrugadora y definitivamente no lo soy.

"_Buenas rayo de sol, lista para el primer día de nuestro ultimo año?_" ella sonrío a través de la ventana abierta. Apenas reconocí su pregunta mientras saltaba dentro del nuevo auto, amo el olor de auto nuevo.

"_Bella, seriamente emocionante, van a haber muchachos en nuestra escuela, muchachos Bella._"

"_Alice lo entiendo muchachos. Woo Hoo_" fue el más arrepentido woo hoo que he hecho y Alice tenía razón.

"_así que yo estaba pensando que debería lanzar un `conocer a sus nuevos compañeros´ este viernes en la noche. Vos que opinas?_"

"_Generalmente yo no pienso sobre las fiestas a primera hora del lunes._"

"_Seriamente Bella, como podemos ser amigas?_" ella dijo burlonamente mientras empujaba mi hombro. A veces realmente no lo sabia, no siempre soy gruñona, lo que pasa es que levantarme un lunes a las 6 am no es mi idea de diversión. Alice fue cantando durante el camino a la cafetería. Rose nos encontraría allí ya que se negó a compartir el auto, ella tiene un Mustang rojo cereza y le encanta mostrarlo, sorprendentemente ella es una gran aficionada a los autos y puede arreglar cualquier cosa, a menudo nos referimos a ella como la Barbie mecánica. Llegamos a la cafetería y no es sorpresa que Rose ya este ahí esperándonos, ella adora nuestras secciones de chismoseo, eran su momento favorito de la semana.

Localizamos a Rose y nos sentamos en una cabina, por la mirada de Rose supe que nos tenia algo grandioso para decirnos.

"_buenas señoras_" nos saludamos con un beso y nuestro camarero coloco nuestra orden en la mesa.

"_B, tengo que decir que me gusta ese look a lo Avril Lavigne_" sabia que se refería a mis falda corta y mis zapatillas.

"_Y tu querida Rose a mi me gusta ese look de `lo elegí anoche y todavía no pase por casa a bañarme o cambiarme´._"

"_Dios te extrañe perra_" todas nos reímos y tomamos nuestros cafés. Rose y yo tuvimos una amistad muy extraña, supongo que podría decir que ella compro lo peor de mi, pero la adoro por eso.

"_OK señoras, tengo algunas interesantes noticias para ustedes. Como ustedes saben en las semanas pasadas estuve ayudado en la academia para preparar la llegada del colegio LP. Bueno, conocí a alguien_" Alice estaba radiante, ella nunca en realidad tuvo un gran interés en los chicos, ella siempre estaba muy ocupada organizando cosas para notar a los chicos interesados en ella.

"_Estas hablando en serio?_" Rose pregunto bruscamente fingiendo entusiasmo.

"_Si, lo estoy. __Su nombre es Jasper y es perfecto. Pasamos todo el finde semana juntos. Creo que lo amo._"

"_OH por el amor de dios Al, como puedes conocer a alguien por una semana y enamorarte de el?_ Rose ciertamente no cree en el amor a primera vista o a la primera semana para el caso, ella ha sido denominada como la Reina de hielo en mas de una ocasión y adivino que es una especie de verdad. Se necesita tiempo para entrar al corazón de Rose pero una vez que allí, no lo quieres dejar nunca. Yo solía creer en el amor pero ahora creo en el vodka y jugueteo con hombres que no veré más que una sola noche.

"_Solamente lo se Rose, no puedo explicarlo…solo lo se._"

"_Estoy feliz por ti Al, no puedo esperar para conocerlo._" Al me lanzo una sonrisa para hacerme saber que aprecia mi apoyo. Continuamos para obtener los detalles mas finos de Jasper.

"_OK chicas tiempo para los chismes, esto es lo que he escuchado, y B pido perdón de antemano algo de esto puede lastimar._" Solo asentí y me prepare para escuchar la información sobre Jake.

"_OK bien, parece ser que Jake tomo el concejo de Al y ha dejado y se ha ido a una escuela en algún lugar al sur con su primo o algo, que se vaya a la mier… es lo que yo digo. Actualmente nada sucede entre el y Lauren, y todas las cuentas se le siguen negando. Pero eso no viene al caso, nosotras vimos las fotos. El rumor es que Lauren y su pequeña compañera Jessica han ido y enganchado con dos de la LP. Yo creo que son 2 hermanos que se han trasferido aquí desde Chicago, su padre trabaja con el padre de Jessica en el hospital o algo así, y el rumor también dice que están buenos!_"

Esta información estaba haciendo hervir mi sangre, odiaba a Lauren y si me ve hoy en el pasillo le conviene correr por su vida. "_también en otra nota escuche de un pequeño pájaro que Mike no estaba demasiado alterado sobre que vos y Jacob rompieron y esta planeando consolarte._"

"_Yuk, Mike Newton por favour._" Los padres de Mike se manejan en los mismos círculos que Al y Rose y a menudo fue invitado, a la fuerza, a muchos de nuestros eventos sociales, el siempre se dirigía y se pegaba a mi y es vil, manteniéndose apartado por Jacob por un tiempo.

"_He pensado que apreciarías mantener una cabeza por ahí. Tambien nuestra pequeña Ang se ha enganchado con Ben Cheney… finalmente. Ellos pasaron todo el verano juntos y aparentemente son inseparables. Personalmente estoy feliz por ellos, Ang es una gran chica y Ben la va a tratar bien._" Angela es una de nuestra amigas, ella tiene una beca académica como yo y es la persona más dulce que he conocido. Ella fue tutora de Rose en Biología hace 2 años atrás y ha derretido el corazón de Rose y se ha ganado su respeto, Ang raramente asiste a cualquiera de los eventos sociales pero sin embargo la amamos.

"_OH mi dios estoy tan feliz por ella!_" chillo Alice causando que todos en el café miren en nuestra dirección. Nadie ama el amor como Alice.

"_Y eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, que cuentan ustedes 2?_"

" _No tengo nada como de costumbre, nunca tengo nada, estoy tan fuera de onda._" Confesé a las chicas, no que me importe mucho, no vivo por los chismes como ellas.

"_bueno…_" Alice hizo una pausa para pensar, podría decir que ella tiene información pero no estaba segura de divulgarla o no.

"_Suéltalo Alice._" Exigió Rose señalando a Alice a través de la mesa.

"_OK OK, bien es acerca de los antes mencionados hermanos Cullen. Puedo o no puedo conocerlos, puede ser que crecí con ellos. Nuestras familias son amigas, nuestras madres eran hermanas de hermandad, vacacionamos con ellos cuando yo era pequeña._"

Podía ver a Rosalie procesando esta información y una sonrisa malvada se extendió a través de su cara, conocía esa mirada, algo se estaba preparando en la mente malvada de Rose y debo admitir que me estaba entusiasmando.

"_Esto no es todo._" Continuo Alice "_Esme y Carlisle Cullen, sus padres, actualmente están de gira por África y los chicos no tienen lugar para alojarse por el momento mientras construyen su casa…_"

"_No se estarán quedando contigo…lo están Alice?_" interrumpió gritando Rose, estaba gritando muy entusiasmada por esto y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"_Si Rose, lo están, solo por unas semanas. Ellos han estado en mi casa por las ultimas semanas y puedo confirmar los rumores, son verdaderos…en todos los frentes._"

"_Alice, coo te atreves! Tenias hombres calientes en tu casa y nunca nos has invitado! __Que clase de de amigo de mier… eres?_" pregunto sarcásticamente Rose.

"_Bueno cada ves que hable con alguna de las dos, estaban afuera con algún universitario._" Alice no aprueba a nuestros amigos universitarios y por lo tanto nunca vino con nosotras. Me di cuenta por el tono en su regreso que ella esta todavía un poco molesta con nosotras.

"_Al, Rose solo estaba bromeando, esta bien, estoy segura que los conoceremos pronto, además que estas diciendo que están ligeramente preocupados._" La verdad sea dicha, no quiero conocer a alguien que les pueda gustar Lauren y Jess.

"_Mierda, han visto la hora, tenemos que ir yendo._" Anuncio Alice parándose y agarrando su mochila. Le seguí el ejemplo y nos dirigimos al auto.

"_Bells, por favor no los juzgues._"

"_Juzgar a quien Al?_"

"_Edward y Emmet_"

"_No lo hare._"

"_Yo podría darme cuenta por el tono de tu vos cuando dijiste que estaban preocupados. _" Era realmente tan trasparente? "_Ellos realmente son grandes chicos y Lauren y Jess son las primeras personas que conocieron aquí, y créeme cuando te digo que no conocieron a las verdaderas Lauren y Jess. Son asombrosos Bell y yo se que se llevaran realmente bien con ellos._" Alice se volvió a mí con sus ojitos de cachorritos.

"_OK Al, no voy a juzgar a un libro por su portada o a la perra con las que sale._" Alice se río de mi comentario y me lanzo una sonrisa agradecida. Alice y yo tenemos una amistad muy diferente a la que tengo con Rose, es mas significativa y mas profunda, creo.

"_Creo que tiempo de una canción para entrar._" Alice sacudió un CD en el reproductor y acomodo el sonido. Here I go Again de Whitesnake empezó a sonar fuera del Ferrari, ciertamente ella sabe como hacer una entrada. Ambas cantábamos hasta donde nos daba la vos, la canción inmediatamente me puso de muy buen humor.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento recibiendo muchas miradas.

"_Aquí vamos otra ves Al, aquí vamos otra ves._"

* * *

**Las actualizaciones van a ser los fines de semana, esta es una excepcion por ser el primer capitulo…nos leemos la proxima…**

**Rewievs **


	2. NOTE

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, CullzMonster-Jocelyn n'Annie KatherineD-Cullen Mely1989


End file.
